cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi Finster
Kimiko "Kimi" Watanabe-Finster is a main character in the animated television series Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up!. She first appeared in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie in 2000. She is the stepsister (later just sister) of Chuckie Finster; born in a Japanese family, she was the last character to be introduced to the Rugrats character list. Her mother, Kira, married Chas Finster (the father of Chuckie). Kimi became a regular character on the show after Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. That's where she first appeared. She later appeared in the spin-off series All Grown Up!, and in the second and third Rugrats films. She was voiced by Dionne Quan. Biography Kimi Finster met the Rugrats when they were on vacation in Paris at Euro-Reptarland, where her mother Kira used to work. Now living with her big brother Chuckie in America, Kimi is always ready to use her imagination to lead the Rugrats on a fun-filled adventure. Armed with her favorite toy "Super-Thing" and a big smile, Kimi will be the first one ready to boldly go where no baby has ever gone before. This sometimes puts pressure on Chuckie, who feels he has to look out for his little sister, which can be kind of hard when she's scared of nothing and he's scared of everything! - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Kimi Finster has grown into a very cool, free thinking and independent pre-teen. She likes bizarre music, dressing funky, and even finds a potential crush in the form of her green haired classmate Z! Still, Kimi is a devoted sister to Chuckie, offering her sibling support in matters of the heart and advice on how he can increase his confidence. But Chuckie can be a bit over-protective of his sister sometimes, a fact that Kimi appreciates but sometimes finds annoying. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Trivia *Chas legally adopts Kimi as his daughter in Finsterella while Kira legally adopts Chuckie as her son. In a legal sense, that technically makes Chuckie and Kimi siblings and not stepsiblings. *She is the first recurring character of East Asian descent, alongside her mother. *Kimi is the only Rugrat to never have the camera viewed from inside her mouth, not even in All Grown Up!. Though she is seen looking at the camera in someone's mouth, such as Fluffy in Cat Got Your Tongue?, Harold in Angelica's Assistant, and an imaginary snow leopard in The Bravliest Baby. *Kimi only cries in Cuddle Bunny, The Big Sneeze, Cynthia Comes Alive, Who's Taffy? and Three Jacks and a Beanstalk; she cries on her own in The Big Sneeze and Cynthia Comes Alive. *Kimi has only gotten her diaper changed in two episodes: Finsterella and Daddy's Little Helpers. *Although there is no episode for it, Kimi has been seen as a 3-year-old and possibly a 7-8 year old in the All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences. *Kimi is the only Rugrat toddler not to be seen as a "baby baby" (meaning a baby between the ages of birth up to age one to the Rugrats, who refer themselves as "big babies") and is the only baby not to tell how she walked for the first time. *Her biological father is Hiro Watanabe. *Kimi is the only main character to have a half-sister. *The episode Kimi Takes The Cake was aired production wise on October 5, 2002, therefore Kimi's birthday is presumed to be that day. It also possible this is Kimi's birthday as the episode focused on a Haunted looking castle that Taffy was performing at, which could give hint that Kimi's birthday takes place around Halloween. However, the episode didn't premiere in the US until June 8th, 2004 which could also be Kimi's presumed birthday. *Kimi is the last Rugrat to be added to the cast. *Because of her Japanese heritage, Kimi's full name would be Kimiko as Kimi is short for said name in Japanese. *Though there was no episode for it, Kimi was seen being potty trained. It was picture seen in the All Grown Up! episode Petition This!. *She was raised in Paris, France. *Kimi is similar to Yumi Ishiyama from Code Lyoko. They are both Japanese immigrants and their families are from Japan although Yumi doesn't have a biological father and a sister, she has a brother. *In All Grown Up, Kimi wears more stomach-bearing outfits than any other girl in the show. Susie is a runner-up in second for her Season 1 look, while Lil is in third, with only purple PJs, blue PJs, and a genie costume. *In TP+KF it is revealed that Kimi has a crush on Tommy Pickles. *Throughout All Grown Up! seasons 2-5, Kimi wears a red or green top. Interestingly however, is that they're in a Chinese cheongsam style, while she's Japanese. *'Z '''was able to get Kimi to like a new genre of music called "Underground Nouveau Retro Fusion Music", as mentioned in "Bad Kimi". *It is revealed in "Trading Places", that Kimi has been receiving gifts from her father every year during Children's Day. *Kimi is very fond of animals. *In All Grown Up, Kimi is never seen in any gym classes. *So far, despite being such a prominent character in the later years of ''Rugrats, Kimi hasn't yet appeared in the Boom! Studios comic. *Kimi is the girlfriend of Buddy G as of Dude, Where's my Horse?. *In many adventures, Kimi finds out she has several cousins, such as in the crossovers with Power Rangers such as Cameron Watanabe. Gallery Kimi_Finster2.png|Baby Kimi bikini.png|Kimi in a bikini cowkimi.jpg|Cowgirl Kimi Category:Canon Characters Category:Rugrats/All Grown Up characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Cousins Category:Daughters Category:Girlfriends